Shadows of the Past
by annablossom4703
Summary: Princess Leia and Han Solo are now married, but attacks force them to leave their daughter with Jedi Grand Master Luke Skywalker before going missing. 15 years later, Desara leaves behind everything she's ever known in search of her lost parents. What she gets is more than anyone ever expected.
1. Chapter 1

Hey to all of the readers out there! Who's excited for "Star Wars Episode VII", even though filming's already underway? To celebrate Disney's announcement and making of the movie, I've decided to write a Star Wars fanfiction [(a/n) I apologize, but I'm posting this really, super late. My computer HATES me and fanfiction]. Another thing, the way the Order is run is how _I_ imagined it for the story; like Disney, I do not count the novels/extended content at all. This is also a stand alone intro for another story that will come later. Please be courteous in your reviews with only CLEAN comments. Advice, constructive criticism, and ideas are all welcome. Thank you!

Disclaimer: _Star Wars _belongs to Disney and, I believe, still Lucasfilm.

Prologue: Welcome to the Order

* * *

A loud pounding reverberates through the simple, metallic home of Jedi Grand Master Luke Skywalker. He hurries to his door with his burlap robe pressing against his ankles. As he opens his door, a loud bang comes from the other side. He opens it to find his sister and brother-in-law standing at his door with a bundle in a dark, royal blue blanket.

"Help us, Luke. You're our only remaining hope," Leia pleads. Another bang, a much louder bang comes from behind the family. "Luke, please."

"Why me, Leia? I cannot raise a child, not since Odedna and Klim."

"Luke, take her and raise her as a Jedi. Please."

"Grand Master," Han says a little sarcastically, "I may not believe in this Force, but it's life or death. TAKE. HER."

Three more bangs, Luke now realizes are explosions, cause Han to turn around in fear; each explosion is louder than its processor.

Leia puts the bundle in her brother's arms, and she and her husband race to the Millennium Falcon. They blast off, only to be pulled inside a former Empire ship.

Luke watches in horror, before closing his door, knowing his sister and brother-in-law are gone forever. Luke pulls back the blanket showing the bundle's face.

"Welcome to the Order, Youngling," he says to the brown haired and blue eyed baby girl. She is only two months old.

* * *

I'm sorry this chapter might a lot to process. And that this chapter is a little late. My schedule got so out of hand, not to mention my computer's hatred for fanfiction, that I'm just now getting to this a few months late.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter takes place around 15 years later, but not exactly. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the _Star Wars_ universe.

Chapter 1: The Truth

* * *

Desara (pronounced Dee-Sarr-uh), who has grown into a young lady with brown hair with blonde lowlights and blue eyes that have brown around the edges, deflects the laser beams being shot at her, even though she is blindfolded and wearing the helmet her master had used in his training decades before.

She completes the challenge, and her master tells her he will make it harder. He ties her left hand behind her back, for she is left-handed, and she passes the course. She begins the course again with both her hands tied behind her back; the green lightsaber is being held through the Force.

Desara completes her exercise, and her master asks her to remove the helmet. He describes the next exercise to her. She must avoid the trigger tiles and the exploding disks being thrown at her while wearing the blindfold. She glides through it, a little tentative at first. She is soon doing gymnastics, though. As a final disc is being tossed straight at her, she draws her master's lightsaber and slices it in half.

"Well done, Desara. You're almost there, but I still have a few more exercises left for you. You will do what you just did without the blindfold. Begin." Desara tries to do it, but the first part results in her getting zapped too many times to count, and she is burnt and has set off all the trigger tiles as she comes crawling to the finish. Her master looks at her disapprovingly. "Desara, you will do this again until you get it right. Understand?"

Desara nods and begins again. After about nineteen more tries, she sails through the obstacles as if she were blindfolded. "Good, Desara. Let's break from physical training." Desara bows as her master walks by.

She is seated at a simple, wooden table with her eyes closed. Her master places a birthday cake before her. "Happy 15th birthday, Desara. I have a gift for you." He hands her a plain box, and she carefully opens it, expecting this to be part of her training. Inside it, however, there is a dark royal blue jumpsuit, a utility belt, and matching boots along with a white robe. "The robe belonged to your mother. I figured it might mean something to have one of your mother's belongings." Desara looks at her master.

"It does mean something. Thank you, Master." She smiles, but the question she's been asking for years lingers in the back of mind: _Who were my parents?_

Desara's master asks if she wants to try her new outfit on, and she goes to change in the next room. When she comes back, her master asks that she try to construct a lightsaber. They go out to the balcony.

On the balcony, Desara and her master sit facing each other. Desara has a clumps of metal, wires, tools, and a few crystals. She picks up some of the metal, a cylinder to be precise, and a tool. She tinkers a little bit, refining the shape in order to make a balance. Then she opens it up little by little and places wires and more parts. Finally, after its hilt is ready, Desara opens the compartment and places the crystal in its spot. She turns it on, and it whole thing disassembles. The crystal falls and shatters.

_Just look at yourself. You're pathetic. I mean what kind of a Jedi can't build the most simplified version of a lightsaber? A worthless one. At this rate you'll never become a real Jedi._

Desara gasps. Her master looks at her, questioningly. Desara shakes her head and dismisses the voice. She turns her attention to the mess and the shattered crystal. She puts her head in her hands, frustrated. "At this rate, I'll never have a lightsaber. I don't know how to simplify your plans anymore, and that's the eighth crystal I've broken. But the darn thing just falls apart every time. Master, what am I doing wrong?" Desara's master just tells her to calm down, take some deep breaths, and try again only much slower.

_Cuffed at the wrists, Desara is brought before a young, rather attractive man. He tries to manipulate her, uses the Force to pull her closer, and attempts to use mind tricks, but he fails. The man tells her something, and Desara looks up. There are her parents, their faces blurry, in danger, and the man tells her clearly, "Make a choice: join the Dark Side and save them or fight me and watch them die." _

Desara, in shock drops the lightsaber, and the new crystal pops out and vision is crystal clear in her mind. She looks down at the shards. _There goes number nine._

"Focus, my Padawan, focus. How to do you intend to become a knight if your faith in the Force is unstable as a Padawan? Try again with your _last_ crystal, okay?" Desara takes a deep breath.

"It was a vision, Master. I swear I'm not trying to see anything, but it came; it looks like my future. But I'll try one more time."

Desara picks up the pieces of the hilt one last time, but she puts the crystal in its place earlier this time, just to see if it make a difference. She finishes it, closes her eyes, and activates it. The whirring from the blade give Desara peace; she's finally built a lightsaber. She opens her eyes. The blade is very unusual. Instead of being blue or green, it's iridescent and gives off a slight rainbow shimmer. "Whoa," she says. Desara feels the hilt in her hand; the twist on the grip fits perfectly in her grasp. Now she understands why patience was key in this feat. She deactivates it and puts the hilt her belt.

Desara's master commands her to kneel, and while she complies, he draws his lightsaber to him from inside and activates it. He gives the speech he's saved for this day. He lightly taps both Desara's shoulders with the blade [(a/n) the taps Desara's master does are light and fast enough to barely even touch her shoulders; it does no actual harm to Desara. Okay?] and splices the elastic holding Desara's braid together. Her hair tumbles in front of her face. Her master tells her to rise, and as she does so, she brushes her hair back.

"Welcome to Knighthood, Desara. You've done well these past 15 years," her former master beams. He's done well with this one, and she'll go far. "Oh, one more thing. I have a confession to make." Desara looks at her former teacher with wide eyes. "I've been hiding something from you for 15 years, and it's time you knew the truth. Your parents are still alive out there; I feel their presence everyday. Desara, your mother is my sister, I am your uncle." Desara blinks in shock.

"Master, what do you want me to do? Find them? I mean I know nothing about my past other than what you've told me, and now you're rebuking that. What do I do?"

Luke looks at his niece. "For your first mission as a Knight, I'm sending you on a quest to find your past and your parents. Desara, believe it or not, you've been preparing for this moment your entire life with me. You'll do fine."

"I'm not ready, Master. You know that," Desara pleads.

"You are ready. That's why you've become a Knight."

Desara sighs. "Seeing I have no way out of this, when do I leave?"

"Now, but take heed: the Dark Side is strong now, both in you and in the universe. You will face the evil inside you and around you. Do not listen, fear, hate, or anger. Take these, and may the Force be with you." Luke hands his own lightsaber and his father's, which he recovered in years past, to Desara. She questions him, but she eventually agrees to take them.

She boards her uncle's ship reluctantly. They say farewell through the Force. Desara has no idea if she'll ever come back or not.

* * *

Again, I apologize for the ridiculous amount of information for one chapter, but keep in mind, this is a stand alone introductory story. We're still meeting Desara. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!


	3. Update

Hello, everyone! I'm sorry to say this but until further notice, "Shadows of the Past" is on an indefinite hiatus. I'm really sorry about this, and I hope to continue soon. Thank you to all my readers! Also, I've posted a poll on my profile for another fanfiction. Please check it out!


End file.
